Smoke and Loss
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: The air didn't quite smell right that day. There was just a hint of smoke and what could only be described as loss. Derek will always smell like smoke to Marcy but, what about loss? ( Almost sex scenes are in here.) Read responsibly.
1. First Words

The cold winter air smelled different than it normally did., it smelled of smoke and loss but, not in a bad way. Normally I would have kept walking but, there was something about this smell that I found intoxicating and therefore I couldn't just turn away. I walked for about 20 minutes, following the smell before I came to a burned down house in the woods. The Hale House. I smiled and walked up to knock on the door but, before my knuckles touched the blackened wood the door swung open to reveal my mate. I took a deep breath through my nose and opened my eyes with a smile on my face. I put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back inside,closing the door behind me.

The minute the door latched shut our lips crashed into each other and hands were wondering. My over shirt was the first thing to hit the floor and then his shirt was just a heap of fabric. I ran my hands over his rock hard abs and smiled into the deep kiss. He took off my shirt and I jumped so my legs were firmly around his torso and his hands were cupping my upper thigh. My bra was on the floor as we made our way up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and I knew that there was no way that I was going to be sleeping at all that night. Not that I was really complaining.

The next morning I woke up and smiled, remembering the events of last night. I slowly rolled over and saw that my lover was still there, pretending to be asleep. I ran the back of my pointer finger along his arm before getting up and tossing on the first shirt I came across and my underwear. I silently headed downstairs to make breakfast.

" There's no water or electricity." A deep voice said from behind me and I turned around to see my mate only wearing a pair of jeans that sat perfectly on his hips.

" You know, when I imagined meeting my mate for the first time I didn't think that those would be the first words I'd hear from him. I should probably at least tell you my name. I'm Marcy."

" Derek." I smiled and walked up to him, as though I was on a tight rope, one foot directly in front of the other. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, totally disregarding any personal space that was there before. He met my lips with my own and I deepened the kiss into something passionate and steamy. The front door opened and we broke the kiss.

" I should find some pants." I said brushing my hand over his chest as I left into the living room. " Hi." I greeted when I saw five teenagers standing in the foyer.

" Damn, Derek." Erica said with a whistle. " I knew you had game but, wow."

" Shut up, Erica." He snarled.

" No, no. She's right." I said from the stairs where I was fully dressed in my own clothing which consisted of a grey tank top under a black unbuttoned button up shirt with matching black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots with heels in one hands and Derek's shirt in the other. " You have got some major game." I said with a wink. " I'm Marcy by the way." I pushed some of my short black hair out my eyes as I made my way downstairs. I handed Derek his shirt and walked up to the teens.

" I'm Erica." A pretty blonde greeted.

" Scott."

" Isaac." Said the teen with piercing blue eyes.

" I'm Boyd. Pleasure to meet you." He greet shaking my hand.

" The pleasure's all mine. And you are?" I asked walking up to a rather pale young man.

" S-Stiles." He stuttered and I laughed.

" I like these ones." I said walking back to the steps to put on my boots. I had just finished zipping up my left boot when my phone rang. " That would be my cue." I looked at the caller ID before putting my phone in my back pocket where it belongs. I walked over to Derek and kissed him once and headed for the door. " Byes." I waved and shut the door behind me. In my silver Dodge Dart I pressed the call button and called Evan back. " Hey, Ev. What's up?"

" We were worried sick!" I heard Jayda say in the background as I made a left.

" We were just wondering where you ran off to." He replied calmly.

" With a friend. Hey, did you guys get food yet?"

" Not yet."

" Why not?" I stopped tapping on the steering wheel and glanced at the screen.

" We figured we'd wait up for you." Ellie replied.

" Aw, my pack is so sweet!"

" And hungry." I heard Diana mutter.

" Alright I'll be there in a few minutes I've just got a couple things I have to do first." I pulled into the local Walmart's parking lot.

" Alright, see you then." James said popping open a soda. I picked up a couple packs of soda and some stuff to make cheesecake with before I headed home. After I put the food and drinks away I ushered the black haired Victor out of my spot and curled up so my knees where touching my ribs, snug inside of the massive chair that I had claimed as mine.

" You look happy." Diana said playing with a piece of her long blonde hair while sitting on Jame's lap.

" I am."

" Why?" Jayda asked tucking a gold strand behind her ear.

" I met a new friend."

" Oh really?"

" Do you really have to sound so skeptical, Evan?"

" I just want to meet him that's all."

" That sounds like something my dad would say when I was 15." His light brown eyes excited.

" So, when can we meet this new friend?"

" Eventually." To be perfectly honest when I said it I hadn't thought about the packs meeting each other, let alone mine meeting Derek. Well, shit.


	2. Stepping on toes

Two pizzas and equal mounts of soda later I stretched and uncurled myself from where I was sitting. I looked over the living room where my entire pack passed out in a pile on the floor. I retrieved several blankets and after covering them to my satisfaction I went to bed and greeted a dreamless sleep with open arms. The next morning I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon and then proceeded to make my entire pack miserable by banging them together.

" Rise and shine! Up and at 'em! Come on people, hop to it!" I yelled and stepped closer to the mass of werewolves on my floor. My lovely childer-beasts stirred when I started making the most annoying beeping sound I could possibly make at the loudest volume I could manage. Diana was the first one up, trudging her way to the bathroom to get a shower she ignored my ' That's my girl!' and slammed the door. " Alright, Diana's up who's next?" I sighed and rested my make shift alarm clock on the counter.

That's when I remembered the spray bottle under the sink. Who knew that a well placed spray of water to the back of the neck was such a great way to wake a bunch of teenagers up? With the rest of the kids finally off to school I had the house entirely to myself, well that was before I called Derek at five in the morning. " Oh, goody you're up." I faintly heard a low growl in response.

" It's five o'clock in the morning."

" I know, why are you up to early?"

" You called me."

" Semantics."

" What's up Mars?" He asked, waking up fully.

" Nothing as of now. I was just wondering, when were we planning on telling the packs?" I could hear him sitting up abruptly and throwing on clothing.

" I'll be there in ten minutes."

" Sweetheart, relax. They aren't here right now."

" I know."

" Not that I'm objecting but, why exactly are you coming over then?"

" To see my very sexy mate." I grinned.

" Then why are you putting on clothing?" I asked, he made a low noise in the back of his throat that screamed lust and I chuckled as I bit my lip.

" So you can rip them off." I grinned and sat on the arm of the couch, facing the door. An hour later I was grinning like a mad person and panting, naked, next to an equally happy and naked man.

" I wonder how did our conversation get from ' when are we telling the packs?' to this." I said gesturing to the two of us. He grinned in response and kissed my neck gently, and as if on cue my phone decided to ring. While Derek had ignored my phone and settled for lifting one leg over me, resting his hands on my hips and his lips on the junction of my neck and shoulder. " Heel boy." I said laughing as I reached for my phone." Yes?" I said into the receiver.

" Where is he?" A voice who I recognized as Erica demanded on the other line.

" Preoccupied. What's up?"

" Bullshit. Let me talk to him." She snarled.

" What makes you think that I know where he is?"

" Let's just say I have a feeling. Now, let me talk to him, bitch."

" Go to 9826 East Peach Street and he'll be there. And hurry, he's leaving soon." I growled back and hung up.

" What's going on?" Derek asked, having detached himself from my neck.

" People are stepping on toes and dancing over lines. Get up, I need to get dressed. " I said simply and he moved off of me. I threw on a leather vest that came to a stop at the top of my black skinny jeans. There was a knock on the front door and I had just touched the door handle when Derek growled lowly at me.

" Marcy, what is Erica doing here?"

" Just dropping by." I answered and swung open the door, closing it as I went. She was posed to knock when I opened the front door and landed a kick to her stomach. She flew 50 feet back and into a tree before I ran over to her and lifted her up by her neck. " I am Alpha. You don't have to like me but, you had damn well better respect me." I snarled, my eyes blood red.

" Marcy!" I heard Derek yell from behind me but, knew better than to get to close or involved.

" If I say Derek's in Narnia, you _will_ drop it. Clear?" I asked, completely ignoring my mate. She nodded quickly and I dropped her. I had just turned around when I remembered something and kicked her in the ribs. " And don't call me bitch." I ground out and went back into the house.

" What the Hell was that for?!" Derek yelled as soon as we were alone again.

" Like I told you, she crossed lines that were not to be crossed."

" She's _my_ Beta."

" _I'm your Mate."_

" She didn't know." He snarled.

" She still shouldn't have done it."

" You shouldn't have beat her up."

" As long as she knows her place in _our_ Pack then it shouldn't be a problem."

" Does _our_ Pack know about us?" He asked after rubbing a hand over his face and calming himself.

" No." I replied and suddenly found the area right above his eyebrow more interesting than his actual eyes.

" We should tell them."

" We should. Are we going to be doing here or at your house?"

" My house."

" When?"

" Tonight." I nodded and sent a group text that basically said that was a Pack meeting at the Hale house tonight.

" Done. Your turn." He took out his phone and did the same.

" What now?"

" Now." I walked up to him and pulled him by the hips closer to me. " We wait." I finished in the huskiest voice I could muster.

What? Tonight was going to be a long one.


End file.
